Children
by xXDisuXx
Summary: Edward left Bella with twins, they are 5 she adopted a 13 year old daughter, they meet at Esmes house will Edward find out. will he help or leave them be?
1. Marie and EJ

Prologue

It has been 5 years since I saw the father of my kids, twins, we spent one night together. I was in love with him and he was drunk. The next day he left for New York to become a Doctor I didn't tell him. I was 18 still in high school and afraid. His cousins helped me because one of them was my best friend, Alice. When they turned two I adopted my eleven year old daughter, she had a rough live so I thought that she would love to live with us. I never thought he would come back into my live until; we had a party at Alice's house.

Bella POV

"Cameron! Marie! EJ! Let's go!" I yelled up the stairs to my adopted daughter and twin son and daughter. Marie and EJ both had green eyes and dark brown hair with bronze streaks in it. They had a mixture of me and Edward in them.

"Coming, coming Mom" Cameron my adopted daughter came down in jeans, a t-shit, thin sweatshirt, purple finger nails, her black hair down, and sunglasses over her green-blue eyes

"Where are the twins?" I asked, we were already late as it was.

"I don't know, still in their rooms?" I sighed and walked upstairs to Marie's room, it was completely pink it was her first choice. I knock on the white door and waited 30 seconds before yelling.

"MAIRE ELIZABETH" I yelled "You better get your butt out here now we have to leave, Cam can you get EJ ready?"

"Yeah whatever Mom!" Cam called trudging up the stairs and into EJs room across from Maries. I opened Marie's bedroom door to find she wasn't in it, but the bathroom door was slightly open.

"I'm dressed mom." Marie called form the bathroom getting out brushing her brown hair with bronze streaks in it.

"EDWARD get up!" Cam yelled slamming open EJs door I walked to EJs door and watched Cam get my son up. EJ was Edward junior but calling him Edward gave me a bit of a pain in my heart.

"Get out I want to sleep." EJ said pulling the cover over his head.

"No, if I'm up you're getting up, NOW!" Cam said, ripping the covers from EJs hands and picking him up throwing him over her shoulder and carrying him down the stairs. "It's late in the afternoon almost night you're getting up!"

"Cam, let him get dressed" I said walking over to his closet grabbing him shorts and a t-shirt, setting them on his bed, I walked out of the room while EJ ran in the room slammed the door and got dressed. Cam and Marie were downstairs talking while eating.

"And then BOOM!" Cam and Marie were laughing while I walked downstairs.

"Then what happened?" Marie asked.

"Well they're just like 'nice'." Cam and Marie were laughing, I walked up and kissed Maries hair.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked.

"Explosions" Cam said in a bored tone, I heard EJ run down the stairs. Cameron wasn't good a showing emotions unless it was with Marie they got along really well.

"Well now that my little mans here we can go to aunt Alice's" Marie smiled when I said Alice, Marie loved to get clothes from Alice and go shopping, Cam on the other hand would just walk away and not listen to Alice's shopping rants. She didn't really like shopping unless it was to a hot topic or gamestop.

"Well then," I said picking up EJ "Let's go." Cam picked up Marie we walked outside I unlocked the doors to my ford explorer. I locked my door and me and Cam put the twins in their car seats she got in the passenger's seat and we headed for Alice's parents house, Esme and Carlisle. It was a quite ride on the way, we got their and me and Cam got the twins out.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed and ran up to me giving me a hug, trying to suffocate me.

"Hey, Ali!" I said smiling while holding EJ, and trying to breathe, Cam grabbed Marie and waited for me and Alice to start heading to the house.

"EJ, Marie, Cam! We don't you guys go inside and play," Alice sang I put EJ down Cam grabbed his hand while holding Marie and looked at me. She looked at me and questioned what was going on. "Bella um-"

"What Alice?" I asked as a Volvo pulled up I started have a panic attack knowing there was only one person in this family that drove that kind of car, and I hadn't seen him since our one night stand. "ALICE!" I growled at her glaring, she shrunk under and gaze and backed away.

"I know, I know I should have told you he was coming!"

"Should have? Yeah you should of!" I slammed my car door and stormed off to Esmes house. When I entered I saw Esme holding Marie and Emmett swinging EJ around. Emmett always made me nervous when he threw EJ around but he LOVED it.

"Hello dear, how have you been?" Esme asked kindly.

"Okay." I told her thinking back to the bronze haired man that was the father of my children. Well not all of them.

"Well, Em, Jazz can I kick your asses at video games then?" Cam asked changing the subject noticing the way I was staring off into space.

"Cam." I warned.

"Yeah sorry." Cam said in a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes the door opened and in came Edward. The bronze haired greened eyed god as I called him, Alice was right behind him.

"Edward!" Esme called putting EJ down, he ran to me and I picked him up, and she hugging her nephew. "Sorry to heard about your parents."Esme said clutching Edward for dear life.

"Yeah I know, Aunt Esme." Edward looked sad then he looked at me and smiled "Hello, Bella." he grinned his crooked grin at me I blushed a bit. Alice had told me that both of Edward parents had died a few months ago and the whole family had token it hard.

"Mommy who's this man?" Marie asked me pulling on my pant leg to get me out of my daydream or stare which ever was more appropriate.

"He's an old friend." I said to her, avoiding eye contact with him. Edward bent down to Marie's height and smiled at her.

"I used to know your mom a while back what's your name?"

"Marie Elizabeth!" Marie was always proud of her name she loved it, telling anyone she could.

"Well hello, then." He said tousling her hair which he had messed up. She grumbled and tried fixing it.

"That's so nice, so about my question uncle Em?" Cam rolled her eyes then turned to Emmett. She didn't like mushy moments especially when they bored her.

"Well, Eddie you want to play?" Em asked.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." He exploded and then regaining his composure and fixing his tie. "What?"

"Video games," Cam answered for him "Racing."

"Well okay." Edward said "How about I meet you downstairs in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah Ed come on Marie, EJ" Em said taking EJ from me and Marie following Cam, she looked back at me before following everyone downstairs.

"So how have you been to the past few years?" Edward asked wanting to spark a conversation.

"Well as you saw I have three kids the twins are mine and I adopted Cameron"

"Oh" He said seeming to have lost interest after I talked about my children.

Edward POV

When I walked in I was wondering if Bella would still feel the way I felt a few years back I loved her but I had to leave. My parents wanted something better for me then they had so they forced me into a good medical school. I walked in and saw Esme holding a little boy that had the same eyes as me he was quite cute but I didn't believe that Esme had more kids.

"Edward!" Esme called putting down the little boy she was holding, he ran to Bella and she picked him up, and she hugging me "Sorry to heard about your parents." I was sad not only because she was talking about my now dead parents but also because Bella had moved on.

"Yeah I know, Aunt Esme." I looked at Bella and smiled "Hello, Bella" I saw her blush a bit which made me grin because it gave me a little hope of her liking me.

"Mommy who's this man?" I little girl that looked like and her brother asked. They looked about the same age and she had what looked like bronze streaks in her hair.

"He's an old friend." I bent down to her height and smiled at her.

"I used to know your mom a while back what's your name?" I knew her a bit intimately too, but that was one drunken night.

"Marie Elizabeth!" Marie was proud of her name it seemed like but the weird thing to me was her second name it was my mother's name

"Well hello, then." I said tousling her hair which I had messed up. She grumbled and tried fixing it.

"That's so nice, so about my question uncle Em?" an emo looking girl rolled her eyes and said to Emmett.

"Well, Eddie you want to play?" Em asked me, I glared at him.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT." I exploded and then regaining my composure and fixed my tie. "What?" I questioned not knowing what we were talking about.

"Video games," she answered for him "Racing."

"Well okay" I said "How about I meet you downstairs in a minute, okay?" I wanted to catch up with Bella a bit, know if I even had a chance still.

"Yeah Ed come on Marie, EJ." Em said taking the little boy from Bella and Marie followed the girl; the girl looked at Bella before following.

"So how have you been to the past few years?" I asked trying to get something from her.

"Well as your saw I have three kids the twins are mine and I adopted Cameron"

"Oh. What's the little boys name?"I asked. So the girls name was Cameron, and she wasn't Bella's that's why she doesn't look like her.

"EJ ,How's life?" she asked probably trying to avoid me asking what EJ stands for.

"Okay I guess, I'm moving back here talking Carlisle position at the hospital."

"Oh really you married?" I was wondering as to why so would care but answered quickly.

"No, you though" I wasn't sure if that came out as a question or not, but I hope it wasn't too forward.

Well I decided to rewrite the chapters to make them better and then start working on the stories and try to finish them before school starts for me.


	2. Daddy!

"Oh really you married?" I was wondering as to why she would care but answered quickly.

"No, you though" I wasn't sure if that came out as a question or not.

Chapter 2

EPOV

"No I'm not" Bella said, anger evident in her voice.

"What about the twins father?" I asked not knowing if she knew who the father was because they looked a lot like me. I wasn't stupid one look at the eyes of those twins gave it away and if they're five years old there's a high probability of them being mine.

"He doesn't know" she said sadly.

"How old are they?" I questioned.

"Five years old." She said avoiding my gaze.

"Is there something I should know?" I asked Bella not wanting to wait for her to tell me when she tells her children the truth and they _might _want to get to know me.

"Yeah." she said nodding her head and looking around everyone was occupied but we both could tell that they were listening closely. "Come on." I followed her to the back porch I think I know what she wants to tell me, I'm not a dumb ass jock everyone thought I was back in High School.

"They're mine aren't they?" I asked before she could say anything, she looked out towards the forest not wanting to wait for her to compose herself so that she could still miserably lie to me.

"Yeah they are." I was shocked when she told me the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I felt sad that I had left her with twins "I had a right to know, I could have been there to help you! I COULD HAVE SUPPORTED YOU AND THE KIDS!" i yelled letting my anger take over i knew I would regret this later but I was furious right now.

"I know it's my fault, and I didn't want you to know, I was scared of how you would react" she was crying, I wanted put my arm around her and pulled her into my chest. But I wouldn't let myself, I wasn't about to forgive her. "You left so fast that morning I thought that I was just another one of your one night stands. I also wasn't about to get in the way of your dream of being a doctor."

"Do they know who I am?" I said avoiding her eyes knowing that I would easily break down and forgive Bella if I looked into her chocolate eyes.

"No, but don't say anything to them, I'll tell them tomorrow" She said quietly looking at the ground also avoiding my gaze.

"I should go her" I gave her my business card. "Call me" I left and headed to my new apartment

BPOV

We spent some time with Em, Jazz, Ali, Esme, Carlise, and Rose. They twins fell asleep and Cam helped me bring them home. I unlocked the door and put them in. The entire night I was thinking about Edward. Alice kept prying about what happened between me and Edward when I walked out Alice was right there comforting me. I put the twins to bed and saw Cam sitting in front of the TV with her feet on the coffee table.

"Cam?" I called.

"Yeah mom?"

"Why are your feet on the table?" I asked staring at her with my hands on my hips, she sighed and removed her feet. I sat down next to her awkwardly. i kept fidgeting, Cam sighed again and looked at me, muting the TV.

"Is there a reason your sighing or are you really that bore with your life?"

"Um..." I didn't know how to put it. "That man, Edward."

"Yeah he's the twins father right?" Cam guessed

"Yeah how did you know?" I was confused Cam never paid attention to anything

"It's really obvious, I might not look like I'm paying attention but I am." she started laughing "I'm going with you told him?"

"Yep" I swear Cam could be a psychologist.

"You don't know how to tell them though?" She asked right again too.

"Nope" Cam laughed and walked upstairs.

"Whelp figure it out!" she yelled quietly trying not to wake the twins.

I got up, turning off the TV and lights, walked threw the living room and to my room and fell asleep. The next morning walked into the living room to see Marie and EJ watching TV. They were eating cereal on the coffee table.

"Hey can I talk to you two for a sec?" I said turning off the TV

"HEY!" they said at the same time I looked at them and then they changed there tones. "Yes mommy?" they both said at the same time. I sat down next to them.

"Remember the man you meet yesterday at Auntie Alice's?" I asked as Cameron came and sat on the stairs smirking.

"The one with the same name as me" EJ spoke up

"Ya, honey, but..." I couldn't say it. "He-He's your-your fa." I paused and looked at Cam then the twins then a Cam again who started laughing.

"He's your father" Cam said standing up on the stairs I glared at her.

"REALLY!" they beamed "Do we get to meet him soon, mommy?" Marie asked, I was shocked that they were so excited about a man they knew nothing about.

"Um ya let me call him" I got up to dial the number on the card, but Cam found me first.

"Are you really that shocked?" She asked.

"What?" I stared at her wide-eyed.

"The twins. They've always wanted a father and seeing as you don't date, I thought they would never get one."

"They wanted a father?" I asked incredulously.

"Man, mom you can be dense sometimes." She said smiling.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" She asked

"Do you want a father?" I seemed to have hit a hard spot, seeing as she stood without a word and left to sit with the twins. I looked at the card again and dialed the number after a few rings I heard Edward velvet voice.

"Hello?" I waited a few moments before realizing I was still on the phone.

"Oh hi, Edward!" I got a little nervous but continued before he spoke again. "I'm sorry again."

"It's alright, sorry I yelled I just wasn't really expecting to learn I had kids yesterday night."

"Um... so the kids want to meet their dad... Do you think you could come over?" I asked hesitantly waiting for the answer.

"Yeah let me get ready I'll be there in a little while." after he hung up I let out the breath I had been holding.

"How 'bout you two get dressed to meet daddy?" I asked putting on a fake smile and shooing them up the stairs.

"Okay" they ran upstairs and got dressed Cam sat there staring at the TV.

"I'm sorry about earlier." I said softly, looking at my hands that were clenched in my lap.

"It's okay, I guess the adoption agency didn't explain it to you." She paused and I think it was the first time since I've meet her shes done that. "The reason that I was taken from my home was because of my father..." I didn't need her to explain to understand what she was talking about and why she didn't really want to meet Edward. I heard the doorbell ring, Cam got up and walked to her room.

"Coming" I said getting up and opening the door to see Edward leaning on it he smiled at me.

"Hello" he said in his velvet voice, I almost melted under his gaze but recomposed myself.

"KIDS! Your father is here!" I yelled Marie and EJ ran down the stairs.

"DADDY!" Marie said running from the living room to Edward picked her up and kissed her hair.

"Hello, Marie" he said smiling at her, EJ was a little more reluctant to warm up to Edward so quick, I guess. I guess even not knowing him shes still a daddy's girl.

"Marie go play with EJ while I talk with daddy quickly" Edward put her down and they both ran to Cam who was coming down the stairs.

"Okay, Cam play with me." Marie and EJ walked upstairs to the playroom.

"As you know that's Marie she's very outgoing and then there's EJ" I said informing him of his kids as we walked into the living room, I knew I told him about them briefly but I thought that he should know them a little better. "They are complete opposites of each other for a lot of things bu-"

"What does EJ stand for?" Edward interrupted

"Edward junior" EJ said coming back in the room.

"Hi sweetie" I said kissing his head "Well I have to go out shopping with Alice you can stay and spend time with your children, Cam probably won't be out of her room, CAM IM LEAVING!" I thought he could spend time alone with his kids. "I'll be back later. I hope you can cook if not just ask Cam."

"I thought you hated shopping especially with Alice." I said she just laughed and walked out of the house.

EPOV

"Okay Mom" Cam said Grabbing soda and walking upstairs to her room. I hadn't seen or heard her come down

"Daddy, daddy!" Marie called, I looked down at her and got to her level.

"What? Angel." she giggled at her nickname.

"Come play with me and EJ."

"Okay." I said following Marie upstairs to EJs room

"What are we going to play?" I asked then heard what sounded like a guitar it was kind of confusing because I really doubt that the kids listen to music that was just note put together "What's that?"

"Oh that's Cam playing her guitar, and how about coloring, no wait I want to watch a movie" Marie got up and ran to her room got a movie and put it in the DVD player. They fell asleep by the end of the movie I picked EJ up from the ground and tucked him into bed and put Marie in her bed. I went downstairs to grab my cell phone to call Bella then the front door opened.

"Edward"

"Right here" I called walking towards her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Ya" she said as I walked out the door "Edward?"

"Yes?" I said walking back to her.

"I-I missed you" she was blushing she missed me and I missed her too

I smiled and walked her to her I was right in front of her "I missed you to" I inched towards her

BPOV

Edwards lip were an inch away from mine I closed the gap between us her put his hands around my waist pulling me towards him. My arms went around his neck and my hands were in his hair keeping him from pulling away. I didn't think he would pull away tell we needed to breath.

"Get a damn room, you know what on second thought stop sucking face." Cam said I jumped away blushed, Edward chuckled

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Edward said walking quickly towards the door. "I be back tomorrow to see the twins."

"Yeah I guess" holding my hands over my lips. I didn't understand why he got so nervous when he kissed me.

"Your acting like a schoolgirl and I'm pretty sure your not a school girl." Cam said walking back to her room.


	3. Cam

"Get a damn room; you know what on second thought stop sucking face." Cam said I jumped away blushed, Edward chuckled

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Edward said walking quickly towards the door. "I am back tomorrow to see the twins."

"Yeah I guess" holding my hands over my lips. I didn't understand why he got so nervous when he kissed me.

"You're acting like a schoolgirl and I'm pretty sure you're not a school girl." Cam said walking back to her room.

Chapter 3

EPOV

I couldn't believe I just kissed Bella I don't even know if she has a boyfriend. I drove home quietly just thinking about Marie and EJ, when my cell phone broke the silence.

"Hello?" I asked

"Eddie!" Tanya Denali, my girlfriend, yelled over the phone. Tanya wasn't always kind or always honest but I loved her and she loved me too. "I was wondering how you're doing in that _tiny_ town?" Tanya wasn't very nice either, but I ignored that.

"It's going good I finished unpacking the boxes, and met my family and an old friend."

"Yeah, Yeah that's all nice but when are you coming back to New York I miss you!" she whined, she was very unattractive when she does that.

"I told you I'm saying out here and taking over my Uncle Carlisle position at the hospital here in Forks."

"But, Forks is such a SMALL town, it's nothing compared to New York."

"Tanya. Why don't you come over and spend a week with me, and see how you like Forks? I also have something important to tell you." I said thinking about Marie and EJ, wanted to see how she got along with them.

BPOV

It's been a few days since Marie and EJ they love him and he always calls them and makes plans to see them. Cam on other hand locks herself in her room when he comes over she seems to avoid him at all costs.

"Marie, EJ, Cam! Get up your father will be here soon" I yelled up the stairs Marie and EJ ran down and hugged me.

"Is daddy going to take us somewhere today?" EJ asked, EJ loved to spend time with Edward. Sometimes Edward has a hard time splitting his affection equally.

"Yes he is, you're going to the zoo today." I said, Marie squealed. I heard a knock at the door an knew it was Edward. Marie ran and opened the door.

"DADDY!" Marie yelled, and reached up to Edward he picked her up and walked towards me and EJ.

"How's my little angel?"He asked.

"Great!"

"Are you two ready for the zoo?" He asked they both nodded vigorously.

"YES!" they both yelled and then Marie looked around.

"Marie what are you looking for?" I asked, she started to squirm and Edward put her down.

"Isn't Cameron coming?" She asked.

"Um…" I looked around and noticed she wasn't around, I had forgotten that she hides in her room when Edward comes around. "Why don't you run upstairs and ask her?" Marie nodded and headed for the stairs.

MPOV

Ever since daddy came around I never see Cameron, she goes and locks herself in her room and plays her guitar till he leaves. I ran up the stairs to Cam's room to hear her guitar. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer, when she didn't I knocked harder and entered her room.

"What cha want?" Cam asked sitting on her window bench starting out it.

"I want you to come with me and EJ to the zoo with daddy." I said looking down at my feet.

"Nah, that's your time with him, he's not my dad. And I'm happy 'bout sitting here." She said, I slowly closed the door and said.

"Oh."

EPOV

Marie came down the stairs with a very defeated look on her face. I got down to her level and asked. "What's wrong angel?"

"Cam said she didn't want to come because it's our time with you and you're not her daddy."

"Oh sweetheart, you know Cameron she doesn't like imposing." Marie looked like she wanted to cry even more after Bella talked to her. She thought for a second and then said. "Go outside and I'll talk with Cam okay?" they both nodded and walked outside I went to follow them but Bella stopped me.

"Bella?"

"Could you ask Cam to go? I know that if I asked her she would just say the same thing that she said to Marie. I'll go help the kids into your car." Without a word from me she grabbed my keys right from my hand and walked out the door. I stood staring at the door confused. Why would she want me to talk to _her _daughter? I sighed and started walking up the stairs. I could hear Cam was playing her guitar, I knocked on the door, and she didn't answer so I slowly opened her door to see her sitting on a large window seat looking out the window. Playing guitar, and listening to her I-pod she looked at me put down her guitar and took out her headphones.

"You should knock before you enter my room" Cam said in an annoyed tone.

"I did" I sat down on her bed she glared at me "Your mom said that I should talk to you."

"'Bout?"

"About coming to the zoo with me and your sibling." I said a bit timidly, she looked at me and laughed.

"Siblings? I'm not a part of this family you're not my father and she's not my mother, you're the twins dad."

"Yeah, I'm not your dad, and I am the twins' father but you are Bella's daughter and the twins love you like a sister. So we don't you get changed and ready to come with us to the zoo? Marie would love it." She looked down and sighed.

"Fine. But only for Marie!" I chuckled and walked out softly closed the door on my way out.

"Try to be ready in five minutes." I walked back down the stairs to see Bella standing there waiting for me.

"Well?" She asked.

"She's coming." She smiled and ran up to me, hugging me.

"Thanks." She blushed and released me. Cam walked down the stairs and stood waiting.

"Let's get going." She said walking out the front door, I sighed and thought that this was going to be a long day.


	4. The Zoo

"Well?" She asked.

"She's coming." She smiled and ran up to me, hugging me.

"Thanks." She blushed and released me. Cam walked down the stairs and stood waiting.

"Let's get going." She said walking out the front door, I sighed and thought that this was going to be a long day.

Chapter 4

CPOV

I couldn't believe was going to the zoo with the twins and their dad. Wasn't too good with fathers since the reason I was put into an orphanage was because of mine. I sat in the passenger seat with Edward driving and the silence was killing me, when I'm bored or nervous I ether talk or listen to music and I had a feeling that Edward wouldn't like my choice in music.

"So Edward…" He looked at me for a second before returning to the road.

"Yes?" he asked, I sighed and thought about something to start a conversation about.

"Umm… so what do you do for a living?" I asked.

"I'm a doctor at the local hospital I took over for my Uncle Carlisle."

"Oh so your related to the old man?" I asked the twins laughed at that they just called him gramps, I found it funnier this way. Edward chuckled.

"That's an interesting thing to call him. You visit them a lot?" He asked, I opened my mouth and then Marie chimed in.

"We always go visit gramps and Aunt Esme and all our Aunt and Uncles. AND Aunt Alice ALWAYS comes for dress-ups."

"Which Marie always loves, I on the other hand don't." I said interrupting Marie, Edward started laughing.

"Your mom used to be like that with Alice she even refused to go shopping with Alice." I looked at him confused.

"But mommy loves shopping with Alice." EJ said the first time he has spoken.

"I guess she has changed since I last saw her."

"Yep." We had finally made it to the zoo after a LONG car ride of EJ and Marie asking Edward questions. When had to take _two_ trips around the zoo just so they could see the animals twice and then five hours, yes I said _five_. Then we finally got towards the petting zoo after Edward bought the kids a BUNCH of shit. We stood by the fence watching them feed the animals I looked at Edward. "Don't you have a girlfriend or I don't know a life?" I asked he looked at me confused.

"Hmm…? What do you mean?"

"I mean since you found out about the twins your always over don't you have your job to do?" Edward started to chuckle.

"You just want to get rid of my right?"

"If I wanted you gone I'd straight out tell you."

"Yeah I have a girlfriend she's flying out next week to meet the twins. As for my job its starts Monday and I wanna spend as much time with them as I can before my job takes all my time." I just nodded and waited for the day to end.


	5. Just a Day

"You just want to get rid of me right?"

"If I wanted you gone I'd straight out tell you."

"Yeah I have a girlfriend she's flying out next week to meet the twins. As for my job its starts Monday and I wanna spend as much time with them as I can before my job takes all my time." I just nodded and waited for the day to end.

Chapter 5

TPOV

I finally arrived in a TINY airport in Washington to see my boyfriend, in his dingy little town. He left town to take over his uncle's position, yeah money's money. I was so sad when he told me that he was going to move to Forks because I wanted to marry him and get some of his money. The second he left I started cheating on him with my real boy; Edward was just a way to get money for myself.

"Tonya!" I heard his voice yell I looked around and saw Edward smiling and running towards me. I put on my fake smile and waited for him to pick me up.

"Eddie!" I yelled as I kissed him and he hugged me. He pulled away and grabbed my hand. We walked around and grabbed my many bags. Edward being the old fashioned guy that he was carried all of them like a pack mule. Which was funny, we finally made it to his tiny little house in the middle of nowhere.

"Well Tonya this is my house how do you like it?" he asked, I put on my best smile and said.

"It's lovely but isn't a little small? And secluded?" I asked I REALLY liked the city.

"I like secluded it means we can do whatever we want together." He said and came and kissed me, we were making out for a little while before the phone started ringing. I groaned when he started getting up and grabbed his shirt.

"Ignore it." I whined.

"I can't it might be important." I was about to argue again when he was already at the phone. I laid my head back and groaned.

"Hello?" "Mhmm…" "Right." "I will, don't worry." He came back smiling. "So tomorrow I have a surprise for you." My face lit up and I thought about him asking me to marry him. Then I could be a trophy wife.

EPOV

I was hoping that that Tonya would love EJ and Marie like I did, if she liked them I might bring Cam around to meet her. I was kissing Tonya when the phone rang and I had to get it I didn't want to but did.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Edward are you picking the children up tomorrow?"

"Mhmm…"

"Good because your sister wants to take me shopping and I don't wanna leave Cam alone so can you take her with you?"

"Right."

"So you'll do it?" she asked worried.

"I will, don't worry." I said.

BPOV

I had asked Edward to take Cam with him. I knew that he was going to have the kids meet his girlfriend but the true reason that I wanted Cam to go was I didn't know the woman and I didn't know what she was like.

"Cam, you're okay with going to Edwards with the twins this weekend?" I asked her so didn't seem like she minded Edward that much, but I didn't know how well she got along with him. I gulped while she started at me.

"As long as I get new games and can bring my iPod to his house." She said. I sighed I was worried that she would refuse. "After all we can't leave the twins with Edward and some random woman. Also Edward seems a bit oblivious to something's." I laughed a little awkwardly, and smiled.

"Thank you so much I will get you a bunch of new games. Now pack for the weekend and help the twins when you're done I have to go talk to Alice before she starts going through my closet and throwing out my clothes."

CPOV

I threw some clothes into my duffel bag, and picked it up and threw it over my shoulder. I walked into Marie's room first and saw that she and EJ were playing and that her room was a mess. They didn't know that they were going to meet Edward girlfriend, me and mom thought that it would be better if we didn't tell them they might not want to go then.

"What are you two doing?"

"We're playing before Daddy gets here." Marie stated happily.

"I see that but why you two should be packing or at least attempt to." I said looking around the room it was a mess and I wasn't about to pick it up for mom. She was making me get the twins ready so this was my revenge (I'm a terrible daughter aren't I?)

"Why should we pack were just going to for the night aren't we?" EJ asked. I sighed and dropped my duffel bag.

"We're going for the weekend now go pack both of you I'll help you each." They both nodded EJ ran to his room while Marie opened her closet and tried reaching for some clothes. I sighed and walked over to her, I reached above her and grabbed some shirts, PJ's and pants.

"Cameron I didn't want these clothes they don't match and I don't like them."

"That's not really my fault you father will be here soon and you didn't get ready and I have to help EJ too." I said grabbing a bag down for her and passing it to her. I walked to EJs room and grabbed some clothes for him too and grabbed a bag for him too.

"Cam are you coming with us to dad's house?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought that you didn't like our dad." Marie picked this time to walk into the room with her bag; I looked between both of them and stalled.

"I…Um…I…" They kept looking at me and then the door bell rang. "Oh that must be your dad. Come on we're late." I stood up and pushed them out of EJs room, picking up my duffel bag on the way out and shoved them down the stairs.

"But Cam you didn't answer my question." EJ said.

"I doesn't matter." I said walking through the living room, and kitchen and then to the front door. Mom was standing there with Edward talking; they looked at us and stopped talking. Marie broke the silence.

"DADDY!" She ran to him and he picked her up, EJ slowly walked up to him and smiled also. Edward looked down at him and picked him up also.

EPOV

"Tonya I'm going out I'll be back in a little while." I said walking past Tonya who was lying down on the couch watching TV like a bum.

"Yeah, yeah. See you then." She said looking around, I sighed and looked around. I drove to Bella's house and rang the doorbell.

"Oh, Edward the children are so excited for the weekend and thank you again for letting Cameron come with you."

"Oh its fine Cameron is no trouble at all. And I hope you don't mind them meeting my girlfriend." When I said that she looked like she had a pained face but she changed it quick.

"I'm just happy that you told me and didn't keep it a secret."

"But Cam you didn't answer my question." I heard EJ yell.

"I doesn't matter." Cam said as they all walked downstairs and into the kitchen me and Bella looked at them and stopped talking. Marie broke the silence.

"DADDY!" She yelled and ran to me and I picked her up, EJ slowly walked up to me and smiled. I looked down at him and picked him up also.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I asked. They all nodded and walked out to my car. "Bye Bella see you Sunday." I said.

CPOV

It was a quite drive to Edward's apartment. We grabbed our bags and followed him up to the top floor only one door was on this floor which I guessed was Edward's. He pulled out his keys and went to open the door. Before he did he turned to us and said.

"Stay out here till I call you okay? I have a surprise." I looked at the twins and watched them nod excitedly thinking that the surprise was a good one. I snickered a bit and waited.

EPOV

I brought the kids up to the top floor where only my apartment was and went to open the door before I did I asked them to stay outside. EJ and Marie nodded eagerly I walked inside and looked for Tonya. She was in the same place I left her. I stood in front and the TV and turned it off.

"EDWARD! What was that for?" She yelled I laughed and waited for her to be quite for a second.

"Well I want to show you something." I said her eyes light up and got up from her lying position.

"What is it?"

"You'll see, Okay come on it." Her face turned from pure happiness to shock. When the twins and Cameron came in.

"Why are children here?" She asked clearly pissed off.

"Well the two smaller ones are mine." I said shyly.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

Finally got around to update I've been busy with work lately and schools going to start soon… but I'll try to update more


	6. Meeting the Girlfriend

"Well I want to show you something." I said her eyes light up and got up from her lying position.

"What is it?"

"You'll see, Okay come on it." Her face turned from pure happiness to shock. When the twins and Cameron came in.

"Why are children here?" She asked clearly pissed off.

"Well the two smaller ones are mine." I said shyly.

"WHAT?" She yelled.

Chapter 6

TPOV

I was sitting on the couch watching MTV waiting for Edward to come home there was no where I wanted to go in this tiny town. I heard the door open but didn't take my eyes off the TV thinking that only Edward would be coming in. He went in front of the TV I was watching and turned it off. "EDWARD! What was that for?"I yelled and moving from my spot.

"Well I want to show you something." Edward said my eyes light up and I got up from my lying position. I was hoping that it was the ring I was tired of waiting for it.

"What is it?"

"You'll see, Okay come on it." I was wondering what it could be if he was calling it in? A dog? I saw two small little children a boy and a girl that looked identical and had Edward hair walk in. Followed by a teenage looking girl that didn't look like them. My face dropped to shock when I saw them.

"Why are children here?" I was hoping that the reason they were here wasn't what I thought it was.

"Well the two smaller ones are mine." He said shyly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing yeah maybe I don't like kids and don't want to have any of my own and Edward does but I didn't want this.

"WHAT?" I said blowing up at him. "What do you mean there yours?"

"Cam why don't you have Marie and EJ watch TV? While I talk to Tonya in the other room." Before Cam who I assumed was Cam answered the girl twin who I assumed with Marie said.

"Daddy who's this lady?" She asked tugging on his pant leg and looking at me. This only pissed me off more.

"She's daddy's girlfriend who's not happy with him." He answered while scratching his the back of his head.

"Oh." She said in a small voice the older girl picked her up and walked over to the couch with the boy and set her down.

"Come on." Edward went to grab my hand but I moved it away. He sighed and started walking towards his bedroom, I followed wanting to know what was going on here. I walked in and he quietly shut the door. I sat on his bed and crossed my legs and my arms.

"So?" I asked. "Explain."

"Um… You see before I moved out to New York and meet you and started medical school. I had a one nightstand with a classmate of mine on graduation night…" he stopped talking so I finished the sentence for him.

"And knocked her up?" I asked glaring at him only to see him looking at his shoes avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah. The twins you saw out there were he children, I learned they were mine when I went to see my Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme. I've been getting to know them more and more since I got them."

"What about that other girl?"I asked not understanding why she was here.

"Oh that's Bella's, the twins mothers, adopted daughter she asked me to watch her this weekend and I said yes." I wasn't sure what to say to this, thinking it out so that I don't seem to want to stay with him only for his money.

"Well, I'm not going to break up with you so you can let that breathe, you've been holding, out." I said I saw his stomach move again and continued talking. "I still angry but of all the stupid shit I've done you've forgive me so I guess I'm going to have to forgive you." He smiled and kissed my cheek, opening the door and walking out. The stupid idiot didn't get that I didn't love him and was only using him for his money.

CPOV

I saw Edward and the woman walk away.

"Cam?" EJ asked, I looked down at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like that woman?" he asked

"I don't know her, so I don't know. Why?" it was a weird question to ask I mean these children love anyone.

"She doesn't seem too nice to me." He said looking back at the TV; I heard a door open and Edward walk out kinda happy.

"Well what do you guys want to do now?" He asked smiling at EJ and Marie. The woman came out and stood next to Edward.

"Daddy." This time EJ spoke. "What's the lady's name?"

"Her name is Tonya." Over the course of the night we watched movies. Tonya would disappear every so often and leave for a while. When she would return she would glare at Marie and EJ who were laying down on Edward. But the glares only lasted so long but I would always catch them. When the twins passed out Edward carried them to our room. The three of us, Marie, EJ, and I, were all staring a room which I didn't mind because it was humongous. In the middle of the night I hear a small whimpering. I opened my eyes and looked around only to hear it stop. I shrugged and put my head back down, only to hear Marie start bawling and yelling for Bella.

"MOMMY!" I ran over to her and sat her up trying to wake her up without shaking her. She only kept yelling.

"Would you shut that kid up?" I hear Tonya's voice sneer, I turned and glared at her. She just glared back, at this time EJ had also woken up, which I think it was from Tonya voice. "I need to go back to sleep and get my beauty sleep." My head snapped over to her and I said.

"Well your definitely going to need more than your getting." We kept glaring at each other while I was stroking Marie hair like Bella always does when this happens. Edward finally came in and Tonya stormed off, he looked at her while he ran in.

"What's wrong, Marie?" He asked picking her up from my arms and into his. She finally shut up and opened her eyes. "Why were you crying?" he asked, she sniffled and hugged his neck.

"I had a bad dream, that mommy wasn't here."

"Marie's always been afraid that mom won't be there for her." He nodded at me hugged her tighter.

"Well Marie mommy not here but I am, why don't you come sleep with me?" She nodded into his neck. "EJ would you like to come too?" He asked, EJ nodded and got out of bed, Edward turned to me and opened his mouth and I opened mine before he got a word out.

"Don't even think of asking me that." He chuckled at that.

"No, I was going to stay, Tonya's not usually that rude she just likes sleeping is all." I nodded and he walked out and closed the door before he shut the door I said.

"I'm sure she's not a horrid bitch all of the time." I said sarcastically. I yawned and went back to my bed to sleep.

EPOV

I was woken up by Marie crying and yelling for Bella I let her and EJ sleep with me. I thought that with the kids here that Tonya should just sleep in another bedroom which she wasn't happy about. I had overheard Cameron insult Tonya when she told her to try and shut Marie up. I thought that I should defend Tonya.

"No, I was going to stay, Tonya's not usually that rude she just likes sleeping is all." She nodded and I walked out, holding Marie and EJ following me. I closed the door behind me but I vaguely heard Cameron say.

"I'm sure she's not a horrid bitch all of the time." I sighed and walked into my room laying Marie down, EJ got up and laid next to her. Marie had all ready fallen asleep but EJ was looking at the ceiling, I laid down next to Marie and closed my eyes.

"Dad?" EJ asked I groaned and got up.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you somethin'?" I wasn't really awake at this point and laid back down.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?"

"I guess but…"

"Great, go to sleep and tell me in the morning." I fell asleep and woke to Marie and EJ jumping up and down yelling for me to get up I rolled over and cracked one eye open. "Yes?"

"We're hungry." They said in unison. I groaned not wanting to get up yet.

"What time is it?"

"Eight." Marie said, I groaned and rolled over closing my eyes.

"It's Saturday morning Tonya should be up by now why don't you ask her to make you food." I felt them stop jumped and moving. I sighed and sat up and looked at them. "What's wrong with Tonya?"

"Well we already asked her to make us breakfast and she…" EJ trailed off not saying anything.

"She said and I quote 'Why don't you little pests stop bothering me and ask your _father_.'" Cam said opening the door with her foot and holding plates of food.

"You must have heard her wrong she wouldn't say anything that rude she's too nice." I said, Cameron started laughing and put four plates of eggs and toast down.

"Mhmm." We all started eating, in silence before I remembered that we had to get some shopping done.

"Later do you guys wanna come shopping with me for some things for your new room."

"But daddy we already have rooms." Marie said I laughed and ruffled her hair.

"I know that angel but the room you're in now is going to be yours and EJs room while the one Tonya's staying in will be Cam's." as I said this Tonya came storming in.

"Cameron didn't I ask you to make me breakfast?" she said Cameron was lying on the bed glaring at her.

"And I did."

"Eggs and toast are not good for me."

"Well too bad. I'm not your maid; make your own damn breakfast if you want food. You're a grown woman; I'm a thirteen year old girl." Cam snapped at Tonya I got up and grabbed Tonya's waist to keep her from doing something stupid. I heard Cam whisper something along the lines of. "You're an old hag too."

"Why don't we all get ready for the day and go shopping." I let Tonya go and she walked out. I turn to Cameron. "Do you have to egg her on?"

"Basically, yeah." She smirked before getting up and walked towards the room I left her in, Marie and EJ followed behind her.


	7. Shopping

I'M SRY! I haven't updated because of work and school but now that it's all slowing down I should get back on track :D

"Cameron didn't I ask you to make me breakfast?" she said Cameron was lying on the bed glaring at her.

"And I did."

"Eggs and toast are not good for me."

"Well too bad. I'm not your maid; make your own damn breakfast if you want food. You're a grown woman; I'm a thirteen year old girl." Cam snapped at Tonya I got up and grabbed Tonya's waist to keep her from doing something stupid. I heard Cam whisper something along the lines of. "You're an old hag too."

"Why don't we all get ready for the day and go shopping." I let Tonya go and she walked out. I turn to Cameron. "Do you have to egg her on?"

"Basically, yeah." She smirked before getting up and walked towards the room I left her in, Marie and EJ followed behind her.

Chapter 7

CPOV

We spent the ENTIRE day shopping for clothes, toys, and bedding for the twins and my rooms. The second we got to the mall Tonya left saying she had "Better things to do." She held her hand out for money and Edward gave her a gold credit card. She in return smiled a devious smile and turned on her heel away from us.

"DADDY!" Marie yelled once again. He turned to her and smiled crouching down to her level.

"Yes, Angel?"

"I wanna get pink!" she yelled, he started laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Edward." He looked at me. "I'm going to walk around. I'll be back."

"Try and be at the food court by noon." I waved while walking away. As I was walking around aimlessly I came across Tonya using Edward's credit card and talking on the phone. I pulled my hood up and covered my face. I stood by the door to the store she was in and waited for her to leave.

"I KNOW! I can't believe that that stupid idiot hasn't caught on that I'm just using him…" Even though I didn't like Edward that much Tonya shouldn't just use him. "Yeah most women would leave a man that has children, but as long as they don't get in my face I'm happy." As she left the store I started to slowly follow Tonya staying in a distance that I could hear her talking.

EPOV

By noon I had bought the twins bedding and toys and brought both of them to eat. As they ate I wondered where Cameron was, I could only hope she would show up soon. I deiced to call Tonya and ask her to join us lately she has been distant.

"Hi Edward."

CPOV

I think I've been following her for 20 minutes and she still has yet to look behind her. She also has yet to stop talking shit 'bout Edward. "Hold on. It's him I got to take this then I'll be back." She switched calls to talk with Edward. In her sweetest voice she could muster which wasn't all that good. "HI EDDIE! Oh you want me to meet you? Yeah I'll meet you in the food court. See you in a bit." She switched back to her regular call. "Yeah sorry about that it's just the idiot, so I'll see you next week then?" She smiled and made her way to the food court with me STILL following. "Bye, love ya!" she said and hung up I took my hood off and entered the food court a different way.

EPOV

I noticed Tonya walking over getting off her phone, I smiled. "Hey love." I kissed her cheek and she sat down. "How was your shopping day?"

"GREAT! I bought a bunch of new stuff." She smiled warmly.

"Daddy, where's Cam?" EJ asked me, I started wondering that too while Tonya was talking about the stuff she bought.

"There she is!" Marie stood on her chair and pointed at the other side of the food court.

"Yeah she is. Marie, angel, please sit down before you hurt yourself." She nodded and sat down.

"Nice of you to come join us." I said giving her some food. She just nodded and started eating quietly. We all ate quietly not saying much.

"Tonya, would you mind going shopping with Marie and Cam?" She stopped eating and looked at all of us.

"Why do I need too?"

Edward rubbed the back of his head. "You know how bad I am at shopping for girls." She sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Of course." When we finished eating we left Edward and EJ. Once they were out of sight Tonya looked at us and glared. "Okay so were are going shopping but do not be near me while walking I don't want guys to misunderstand."

"So what are you going to say when me and Marie come up and say 'mommy you didn't wait for us' and Marie starts fake crying?" I gave her devious look.

"You little brat you wouldn't dare do that." She leaned down and got in my face.

"And why wouldn't I? I don't like you and you sure as hell don't like any of us." I leaned into her ear and whispered. "Especially Edward."

"How do you know that?" she asked covering her mouth with her hands.

"You should be more conspicuous while talking on the phone. I followed you for a good half hour probably."

TPOV

When we got home I went straight to Edwards and I's bed room. I didn't know what to do about Cam I had to get Edward to trust me more than that little bitch.

"Tonya what's wrong?" I ran into his arms.

"Oh Edward Cameron treats me so bad and says mean things to me." I started to fake cry while Edward rubbed my back.

"I'll just have to have a talk with her before she leaves."

CPOV

We were finally getting away from that bitch I couldn't stand her anymore. Even EJ and Marie were getting tired of her talking. She kept yelling at them for watching crappy kids' shows while Edward couldn't hear her. He was so oblivious while she was around. She would bat her eyes and he would forget his own kids. EJ and Marie ran into the house to tell Bella about their weekend. I was getting out grabbing my things while Edward grabs the twins' things.

"Cameron can I talk to you for a sec?" I looked around to see Tonya glaring at me from the front seat. I shrugged. "Tonya told me that you have been VERY rude to her as of late."

"I just treat her how she treats me and your children."

"Tonya treats you with much respect as she does me." I busted out in laughter when I heard this.

"If you opened your eyes you'd see that she hates everyone." Edward opened his mouth but I walked into the house before he could get a word out.

"Hi Cam how was your weekend?" Bella asked when I entered the house, I groaned. "She was that bad?"

"Yes and Edwards too brain dead to see he's using her to get money. And she insults us ALL the time she is the biggest bitch I've ever met!"

"Cameron what have I said about using that kind of language?"

"Ask Edward to bring her in you'll see."


	8. The Breakup

"Cameron can I talk to you for a sec?" I looked around to see Tonya glaring at me from the front seat. I shrugged. "Tonya told me that you have been VERY rude to her as of late."

"I just treat her how she treats me and your children."

"Tonya treats you with much respect as she does me." I busted out in laughter when I heard this.

"If you opened your eyes you'd see that she hates everyone." Edward opened his mouth but I walked into the house before he could get a word out.

"Hi Cam how was your weekend?" Bella asked when I entered the house, I groaned. "She was that bad?"

"Yes and Edwards too brain dead to see he's using her to get money. And she insults us ALL the time she is the biggest bitch I've ever met!"

"Cameron what have I said about using that kind of language?"

"Ask Edward to bring her in you'll see."

Chapter 8

EPOV

I sighed and walked into Bella's house setting the twins things down.

"Hello Edward how was your time with the kids."

"Great. We went shopping and just talked together." I said happily. Bella looked uncomfortable.

"Edward if it isn't too much to ask may I meet Tonya? I would like to meet the woman that helps care for my children." I didn't think that Bella asking this was too much of me.

"Of course let me go get her."

BPOV

Edward walked out and it seemed to take a few minutes for him and Tonya to come back.

"Hi Bella, I'm Tonya it's so nice to meet the mother of the children that took my dearest Edward away from our home." I could tell that she was being fake already, but all Edward could see was kindness.

"It's nice to meet you too Tonya." I wanted to call Tonya a bitch Cam was right she is the biggest one you'll ever meet.

"What did you before coming here with Edward?"

"Oh I had a lot of jobs but the one we meet at was that I worked at a club." God she was a stripper I guess that's why Edward thinks it's love she's got a get rack apparently. "It must have been hard for you to raise those two little demons without a husband. But I don't get how you kept them, I mean I could NEVER be a single woman with kids." Now the bitch was getting annoying.

"Well Tonya it was very nice meeting you, now if you don't mind I would like to talk to Edward alone." She nodded and deeply kissed Edward and walked out glaring at me as she did.

"What's wrong Bella? What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Are you fricking?" I asked Edward just looked at me confused. "That woman's a bitch and I don't want her around my children!"

"What do you mean? She's great, maybe a little jealous."

"I don't care Edward. If she's in your house my children are not." I put my hands on my hips.

"You can' do that! Their my children too!" He yelled back.

"You're lucky I let you see them."

"Fine Tonya won't be their next weekend."

"Okay Cams going too though." I said smirking. He glared.

"What so you can keep tabs on me?" He asked irritated.

"Exactly." He sighed and walked out the door. I heard his car pull out of the driveway and leave.

TPOV

Edward had angrily walked out of that woman's house. He ripped open the car door, sat down, and slammed it closed. He started the car and quickly pulled out of her driveway.

"Eddie, honey, did something happen?" I asked attentively touching his shoulder.

He let out a large sigh. And I knew that he was going to start ranting. "Bella doesn't like you." I scoffed.

"Who doesn't like me… well other than that little brat of hers." I glared out the window.

"She doesn't want _my_ children to come to my house if your there." I smiled at this. It was a win, win, I don't have to see the children and get Eddie all to myself.

"Well then forget about them and just spend the rest of your life with me." I battled my eyes at him. I then did something he possibly has never said to me before.

"Tonya, shut up and stop talking for once in your life." I gasped and pretended to be hurt. We entered his apartment I went straight to the room where all of my stuff was and started packing. After a minute of me packing Edward walked in. "Tonya what are you doing?"

"Packing my shit and going back to New York." He sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Tonya don't go…" I stopped moving and just looked at him. "Just because I was frustrated and yelled once you're gonna leave?" he asked I put on another hurt face and picked up my bags.

"Yes, and having those children, and moving out to this stupid tiny little town I HATE it."

"Tonya, Tonya. Tonya!" I walked out his front door and smiled deviously. I knew that sometime within the week Edward would call me and beg for me to come back. "TONYA!" He chased after me as the elevator doors closed.

CPOV

After Bella and Edwards fight over that bitch. I don't think that they have talked. "Kids Dinner!" Bella called, I opened my door to see EJ and Marie run down the stairs. As we all went down stairs there was an Indian looking man sitting at the table. Slowly I made my way to the table keeping my eyes on the man. "Cam, Marie, EJ you all remember Uncle Jacob right?" She asked

We all looked at him and shook our heads. "No."

"What how could you all forget me?" he asked picking up the twins and tickling them. I walked around them and sat down. Dinner was quite about halfway through dinner Jacob had to leave. Which I was kind of thankful for, he just didn't sit right with me. When we finished dinner EJ, Marie, and I all watched TV.

The phone started to ring. "I got it!" Bella yelled. "Oh Hello Edward…" there was a long silence before mom responded. "Edward I'm so sorry I can't help but feel like it's my fault… well why don't you come over and see your kids?" There was another long pause. "Okay then, see you soon." Mom hung up and then walked into the living room. "Kids your father is coming over soon." I looked over at the twins to see their eyes light up.

"Really!" Bella nodded and walked out of the room to finish the dishes. The twins started to bounce up and down on the couch. I got up and was about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang.

"Cam can you get that?" I turned around and opened the door.

"Hello Edward." I greeted him and walked away retreating to my room. While playing my guitar I heard Marie and EJ laughing.


	9. The Makeup and the Fight

"Kids your father is coming over soon." I looked over at the twins to see their eyes light up.

"Really!" Bella nodded and walked out of the room to finish the dishes. The twins started to bounce up and down on the couch. I got up and was about to go upstairs when the doorbell rang.

"Cam can you get that?" I turned around and opened the door.

"Hello Edward." I greeted him and walked away retreating to my room. While playing my guitar I heard Marie and EJ laughing.

Chapter 9

BPOV

Edward had played with the twins all night until they passed out. He helped me put them both in bed.

"Well I guess I should be going." Edward looked extremely sad.

"Edward have you eaten yet?" he shook his head and I smiled. "Well I'll just heat you up some leftovers."

CPOV

I finally got fed up of being in my room walked down stairs. I noticed that all of the lights were off but one. I heard my mom's laugh and what I had to assume was Edwards laugh. Although I had thought he left a while ago. I stopped and leaned up

"And after I punched the guy out and got asserted he was like "why the hell would you do that?" And I responded "why the hell not it was fun?" The laughing and talked stopped. I peered around the corner to see my mom and Edward kissing and make out. I threw up a little and walked back up the stairs.

BPOV

Over the past two weeks I and Edward have gotten closer. Today Edwards moving in

"Does this mean we get to see daddy more." EJ asked. I leaned towards him and nodded.

"Yes he's going to live with us, now, you can see him all the time." he smiled I heard the front door open and hands snake around my waist

"Hello, love." I turned around to see Edward smiling, I kissed him.

"Hey Edward."

"DADDY!" Marie yelled running to him he let go of me and picked her up. I felt like for once we had a family and noting could go wrong.

"How's my little angel?"

"Great!"

"Marie, why don't we help daddy bring in his stuff?" I asked.

"Ok." she yelled Edward put her down and we brought in a few bags and boxes. After we got most of his stuff in I noticed that Cam disappeared like usual.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked I thought that if Edward and she could be comfortable together him living here wouldn't be awkward.

"Yes love?"

"Would you please talk to Cam?" He nodded and walked up to see Cam.

EPOV

I attentively knocked on Cam's door. When I didn't get an answer I opened the door. She looked up at me and glared.

"Don't you know how to knock?" she asked angrily.

"I did. You didn't answer." She looked a little shocked and then looked away.

"Oh."

"Bella tells me that you don't like me very much." She laughed.

"And what gave that away?" I just looked at her.

"I know that you didn't have a good relation with your real dad. But I love my kids and Bella. If you let me I would like to be a father to you like I am to the twins." I was sure if she was going to cry or yelled at me the way her face looked.

"You have no idea how my father treated me! I don't need another one in my life to let me down!" I opened my mouth to respond but she kept yelling. "You weren't in their life for a few years you might be trying now but you didn't before." She started crying I held her 'till she stopped.

"Cam you have to learn to give things a chance… like me…"

"Fine… d- da-da- dad" I found it a little funny that she had trouble calling me dad but I wasn't about to laugh out loud to her. I headed downstairs to see Bella watching TV I sat down next to her and kissed her

"You talked to her?"

"Yep she's happy… well kind of she's happy with me." I said smiling I was happy too.

"You seem happy too."

"Yep that's what I was thinking." I kissed her passionately we were making out with our 5 year olds in the basement and 13 year old sitting in her room the phone started to ring we kept kissing.

"Would you stop sucking face!" I got off Bella she was blushing. Cam still had a certain way of talking to me but it wasn't too harsh.

Cam POV

I heard the phone start ringing and I thought someone would get it but after the fourth ring I got up and went downstairs to see dad on top of mom making out which made me want to puke some more.

"Would you stop sucking face!" dad got off her and mom was blushing I laughed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Cam is Bella there?" asked Charlie my mom's father. Me and Charlie didn't exactly get along all to well. Hell he didn't even like Marie and EJ but that was probably because of Edward.

"Kinda." I said

"Well, kind of, tell her I'll be coming over later today."

"Okay, Old man!" I said then hung up before he could yell at me to call him grandpa or at least Charlie.

"MOM! Charlie's coming over later!"

BPOV

Edward got off me laughing that our 13 year old daughter saw us making out.

"MOM! Charlie's coming over later!" Cam yelled from the kitchen, I groaned. Charlie didn't really like Edward while I was 'with' him, but hated him even more for leaving me with twins.

Edward heard me groan. "He still doesn't like me? Huh?"

"Yep. Why don't while Charlie comes over you spend time with Cam somewhere?"

"Okay then, Cam how about we hang out at the mall?" he asked, or yelled to Cam, she looked happy.

"I'll get changed!" Cam ran upstairs got dressed in a t-shirt, jeans, and thin sweatshirt

"Marie, EJ Grandpas coming over!" I yelled. Even though my dad didn't _love_ my twins he still put on a face for them.

"Really is daddy staying?" Marie asked she hated whenever he had to go somewhere namely work.

"No he's going to spend time with Cam"

EPOV

I grabbed my keys; me and Cam left for the mall and walked around a little before we went in a music store

"Do you play an instrument?" Cam asked me we have mainly just been talking.

"Yep, the piano." I said

"Really, Marie wants to play but no one knows how you should teach her she would love that."

"I think I could do that."

"Dad will you buy me this?" Cam asked me for a purple electric guitar. I feel like when she calls me dad I can't say no to her.

"Sure" I gave the man the money we entered a game store "You like video games?"

"Yep we have like every game system." we headed home, me and Cam talked a lot. I opened the door to see a man kissing Bella, Cam gasped he had short black hair and dark skin, I got angry and walked out slammed the door going to my car and speeding off.

BPOV

Cam and Edward walked in on Jake kissing me. I had no idea that Charlie was going to bring over Jake. The only reason he sat thorough dinner with me and the kids was because my dad 'suggested' it.

"Mom! How could you do that to dad?" Cam stormed off to her room and slammed her door

"Bell-" Jake started. I raised my hand and gave him a nice hard slap across the face.

"No get out." I said.

"Bella!"

"GET OUT!" I yelled he left said I went upstairs and knocked on Cams door.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled at me.

"Lets talk." I tried to go in her room but couldn't she locked the door. I went to the living room and called Edward he didn't answer. I called two more times he finally answered.

"WHAT!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry Jake just-"

"Bella, I loved you, and you broke my heart." he said then there was a screech of tries and the phone went dead.

"EDWARD, EDWARD!" I yelled no answer I started crying not knowing what happened to him.


End file.
